Selos
by dilang-anghel
Summary: Sa tatlong bituin sino ang mas nangungulila? paalala: shoujo ai at yuri.
1. Tatlong Bituin

Selos

(Isang Kaleidostar fanfic)

_Akda ni: dilang-anghel_

ooooooooooooooooo

Magaang tiniklop ni Sora ang kulay puting papel matapos niya itong basahin. Pwede naman siyang tumawag, magtext o kaya mag e-mail, pero mas ginusto niya ang magpadala ng mga sulat. Hindi niya maipaliwanag ang nararamdaman niya. Iba kasi ang dating sa kanya ng mga sulat na ito. Tila ba may halong pagkaromantiko. Kay tagal na ng huli silang nagkita. Kay tagal din niyang inasam ang makasama siya at makausap. Mas hinahanap hanap niya ang mga bagay na iyon. Yun marahil ang dahilan bakit kailanman ay di nalayo sa puso niya ang taong ito.

"Kay tagal na, Miss Layla," bulong niya sa sarili habang inaamoy ang scented paper na hawak. Nabuo sa kanyang gunita ang mukha ng retiradong trapeze artist na kulay blonde ang buhok. "Na-mimiss kita."

Tahimik naman na pinagmamasdan ni Fool si Sora habang nakaupo sa gilid ng lamp shade. Ngumiti na lamang ang munting payaso. Ngayon lang niya uli nakita ng ganito kasaya at ka-inspirado ang top performer ng Kaleido Stage. Hindi naman dahil malungkot si Sora. Sa katanuyan tila ba hindi ito nauubusan ng sigla tuwing may bagong show, o kaya kahit sa rehearsal man lang o practice. Pero pansin ni Fool ang kakaibang kislap ng mga mata ng dalagita tuwing may balita siyang natatanggap kay Miss Hamilton. Batid niya ang _napakalaking_ paghanga ni Sora sa kanya.

"Ano sa tingin mo Fool?" biglang tanong ni Sora.

"Ang tungkol saan?"

"Nasiyahan kaya si Miss Layla para sa nagawa natin para sa Kaleido Stage sa nakalipas na taon?"

"Ikaw ang mas malapit sa kanya. Hindi ba dapat ikaw ang mas nakakaalam?" tugon ni Fool.

Ngumiti na lang si Sora na parang wala sa sarili. Pagkuway, tumayo at pumunta sa closet para pumili ng damit panglabas.

"Teka, anong balak mo. San ka naman pupunta?" tanong ni Fool.

"Makikipagkita ako kay Miss Layla," sagot ni Sora.

"Huh, sa Las Vegas?"

"Hindi, magkikita kami sa isang café shop malapit lang dito."

"Isang date?" Ngumisi si Fool. _Iyon pala ang laman ng sulat_. "Anong oras?"

"Mamaya, mga eight o'clock."

Lumalim ang ngisi ni Fool. _Interesante_.

"May sampung oras pa para maghanda."

---

Itinali ni Sora si Fool ng patiwarik at nakapiring ang mata sa labas ng banyo niya habang naliligo. Naging ugali na niya ito buhat ng malaman niya na isang dakilang mamboboso ang munting ispiritu.

May isang mahinang katok na nagmula sa pintuan. "Sora? Andiyan ka ba?"

"Nasa banyo si Sora naliligo! Aahh.. Rosetta, tulungan mo ako!" pagmamakaawa ni Fool.

Binuksan ng brunette na bata ang pinto at pumasok. "Ah, Fool?" Napatunganga na lang siya sa itsura ng kawawang nilalang.

"Ah, Rosetta ikaw ba yan? Sandali lang," boses ni Sora mula sa paliguan.

"Ah, Sora pwede bang sumabay?"

_Sumabay? _Halos hindi mapakali si Fool sa pagkakatali. "Pakawalan ninyo ako!"

"Nasira kasi yung tubo sa paliguan ng silid ko. Kaya kung okay lang sa iyo sasabay na ako."

Bago pa makapagprotesta si Sora binuksan na ni Rosetta ang pinto. Alam marahil ni Rosetta na sira ang lock nito. Minsan hindi maintindihan ni Sora kung bakit ganito ang kinikilos ng bata. Pero hindi niya ito masisi, marahil kasalanan din niya kung bakit masyado siyang napalapit sa kanya.

Naabutan ni Rosetta na nasa ilalim pa ng mainit na shower si Sora. Tinanggal niya ang bathrobe na tanging saplot niya ng mga sandaling iyon. Hindi na nakapagsalita si Sora sa biglaang panghihimasok ni Rosetta sa kanyang paliligo. Hindi niya rin sukat akalain na sasabay pa ito.

"Ang init! Lagi bang hot shower ang gamit mo, Sora?" tanong ni Rosetta ng ibabad ang mukha sa shower.

"Ah, hindi," mahinahong sagot ni Sora. Sa katunayan marami siyang gustong itanong sa kanya pero di niya alam kung saan uumpisahan. "Ah- Rosetta—"

Dinampot ni Rosetta ang sabon na gamit ni Sora at inamoy ito. "Ito ba ang gamit mo?"

"Malamang."

Walang anu-ano'y pinatay ni Rosetta ang shower. "Halika sasabunan kita."

"Ha?"

"Wag ka nang mahiya."

"Sandali lang Rosetta—"

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

itutuloy…


	2. Pagbabalik Tanaw

-Selos-

_**"Pagbabalik Tanaw"**_

**Ikalawang Kabanata**

(isang Kaleidostar fanfic)

_akda ni: dilang-anghel_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"So, ilang araw mo naman balak mag stay diyan?"

"Hindi ako magtatagal dito, Cathy."

"Ganun ba. Sige. Tutal matagal pa naman ang next show. Basta make sure na makapunta ka rito on time para sa rehearsals."

"I understand. Bye."

"Ok. Bye."

Ibinaba ng mahinahon ni Layla ang cellphone sa puting bilog na mesa. Inikot ang tuwalya na nakapatong sa kanyang balikat at ipinunas sa basa niyang buhok. Napakasarap ng shower sa ganitong oras sa umaga. Binuksan niya ang bintana mula sa kanyang dating kuwarto. Kay tagal din niyang di nalasap ang simoy na ito. Naalala din niya ang munting kuwarto na pinagsaluhan nila ni Sora upang paghandaan ang isang stunt para sa isang pirate show. Siya ang may gusto no'n. Ang makasama si Sora sa isang silid, ang sabayan ang bawat kilos at bilis niya, ang maintindihan ang bawat galaw niya at ang mag-ensayo sa gitna ng dagat. Isang bagay na di niya pinagsisihang gawin kahit medyo nahirapan siya.

Noong una, hindi niya mapaniwalaan na ang isang tulad ni Sora ang magiging kapareha niya para sa ganong kadelikadong mga practice. Pero ng malaunan unti unti siyang nadala sa kakaibang ningning ng dalagita sa tuwing sila ay magkasama. Parang lubos ang saya at excitement ang nadarama niya. Ayaw niyang ihawig ang dating kapareha pero hindi niya maiwasan na hangaan ng higit pa ang Haponesa.

Aaminin niyang naiiba si Sora kumpara kay Yuri.

Isang bagay na gumugulo ngayon sa kanyang isipan.

Si Yuri Killian, ang dati niyang partner. _Kumusta na rin kaya siya ngayon?_

Kay tagal na rin nilang di nagkita. Kumpara kay Sora na palaging sumusulat sa kanya, kay Yuri naman halos wala siyang balita. Hindi niya maipagkakaila na kahit papaano ay malalim din ang pinagsamahan nilang dalawa. At kahit papaano… na mimiss din niya ito.

_Bakit Layla? May nararamdaman ka pa rin ba sa kanya?_ Napatigil sa pagkusot ng tuwalya si Layla sa boses na pumasok sa kanyang isipan.

Minsan natatawa na lang sa sarili si Layla sa mga bagay na umiikot sa kanyang ulo. Ngayon lang din niya napag isip isip na noon maliban sa mga tao sa Kaleido Stage ay wala siyang ibang kaibigan. Hindi niya batid na napakakonti lang ng taong maaari niyang sandalan. Sa tinagal tagal niya roon tanging si Yuri lang ang madalas niyang makasama. Minsan naisip niya na kung sakali siya na lamang ang pipiliin niyang maging asawa kung pilitin man siyang magkaroon ng kanyang ama. Para kahit papaano ay makapagperform pa rin siya sa stage. Tutal dito naman sila parehong nabubuhay. Nais niyang maipagpatuloy ang career na kanyang minahal mula pa pagkabata.

Pero dumating si Sora. Isang pangyayari na hindi inaasahan ni Layla. Ang magkaroon ng isang karibal. Si Sora na noon ay isang amateur. Siya na hinamak ang stage at hamunin ang isang batikan na tulad niya.

Noong una wala siyang tiwala sa kakayahan ng dalaga. Hindi rin naging maganda ang impresyon niya ng una silang magkita. Nakakatuwa nga lang ang pag ikot ng tadhana sa kanilang muling pagtatagpo. Kung hindi pa dahil kay Kalos .. at kay Ken na rin marahil .. hindi niya makikilala ng lubusan ang natatanging taong ito. Ang tanging tao na… masakit man aminin para kay Layla ay pinagselosan niya sa maraming aspeto.

Dahil nakita niya kay Sora ang wala sa kanya. Ang puso, ang emosyon ang pagbuhos nito ng walang pag-aalinlangan ang pagiging tapat sa anumang saloobin. Kailanman hindi ang tulad ni Layla ang aamin sa kanyang kahinaan o magpakita nito. Pero hinangaan niya si Sora dahil dito. Ang katapangan na ipakita ang iyong kahinaan at ang magkaroon ng katatagan sa kabila nito. Ang mapasaya ang mga audience ng higit pa sa inaasahan mo. Ito ang mga bagay na mahirap maintindihan para kay Layla. Ito marahil ang naging dahilan kung bakit gusto niyang mapalapit pa ng lubusan kay Sora.

Habang tumatagal ang kanilang pagsasama dun lang natanggap ni Layla na tanging si Sora lang nakapuno sa malaking patlang ng kanyang buhay.

Naalala niya ang nangyari sa Grand Canyon. Hindi iyon malilimutan ni Layla. Nagdulot ito ng malaking pinsala sa kanyang braso. Pero pinilit pa rin niya ito. Alam niyang kalabisan na ito para sa katawan niya. Pero ninais niyang magawa at matapos ang legendary maneuver na tinuro ni Fool. Kahit alam niyang iyon na ang huling performance na gagawin niya. Wala siyang pinagsisihan sa huli. Masaya siyang nagawa ito kasama si Sora.

Masakit para kay Sora ng iwan niya ang Kaleido Stage. Alam din niya na naguluhan ang dalaga at napanghinaan ng loob. Pero alam rin ni Layla na si Sora ang tipo ng tao na di rin basta basta sumusuko. Tulad niya, ang katangiang ito ang dahilan kung bakit hindi rin sila halos nagkakaiba sa ugali.

_Kaya ba nakikita ko pa si Fool?_

Batid ni Layla na maaari pa siyang makatapak muli sa Kaleido Stage. Batid niya na kahit alam ng lahat na iniwan na niya ito hindi niya palalampasin ang tsansa na makapagperform muli kasama si Sora kung bibigyan ng magandang pagkakataon. Hindi pa siya tuluyang sumusuko sa muli nilang pagtatanghal. At kahit nasa broadway siya bawat araw pa rin niyang napapanaginipan ang pagdampi ng kanilang mga palad sa ere. Ang muling maramdaman ang excitement, kaba at tuwa ng pag ikot ng kanilang katawan sa trapeze. Ang tahimik na titigan, ang mga matinding konsentrasyon at ang pagbalanse ng katawan. Ang mga madugong practice ang mga aksidente, luha, ngiti… at ang mga yakap. Ang mga mahigpit na yakap ni Sora. Ang mainit na luha sa kanyang damit… ang kabuuan ni Sora. Ang boses niya… tumatawag sa kanya. Miss Layla. Miss Layla.

"Sora," sambit ni Layla sa sarili habang nakatitig sa langit sa labas ng kanyang bintana. "Ikaw ang aking pangarap… ang aking tunay na pangarap."

Naramdaman niya ang bahagyang pagkirot ng kanyang puso.

Nang biglang nagring ang telepono.

Napalingon si Layla. _Si Sora marahil._ Dinampot ni Layla. "Hello?"

"Hello? Layla?"

Nabatid niya ang pamilyar na boses. Lalong kumirot ang puso ng dalaga.

"Y-Yuri? Paano-"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

itutuloy… : )


	3. Kasabay

-Selos-

**"Kasabay"**

_**Ikatlong Kabanata**_

(isang Kaleidostar fanfic)

_akda ni: dilang-anghel_

oooooooooooooooooooo

"Pasensya ka na, Sora." Sambit ni Rosetta. Patuloy ang pagbuhos ng shower.

Halos hindi maiharap ni Sora ang sarili sa bata. Patuloy pa rin na namumula ang kanyang mga pisngi. Aaminin niyang hindi siya sanay sa mga ganong engkuwentro. Ang _mahawakan_ siya ng ibang tao maliban sa sarili niya. Dama niya ang kakaibang kiliti ng haplos ni Rosetta. Sa pagkuskos ng sabon sa kanyang katawan. Bakit siya nabahala?

Bakit nga ba? Wala namang masama hindi ba?

Sa mga ganoong pangyayari, walang dapat alalahanin. Inosente ang intensyon ng bata. Dapat inosente rin ang pagtanggap niya. Pero bakit iba ang lumalaro sa isipan niya? Tuwing dumadaan ang malalambot na daliri ni Rosetta sa kanyang balat …naiisip niya ang iba pang pwedeng mangyari… ang dumaan ito sa mga parteng tanging siya lang ang nakakahawak… sa mga sandali ding yon naiisip niya si Layla.

Kung si Layla kaya ang gumawa non. Ano pa kaya ang maaring maramdaman niya?

"Si Layla," panimula muli ni Rosetta. "Hindi ba't ginawa niya rin ang mga bagay na ito?"

"Ha?" parang natauhan si Sora sa sinabi niya. Napatingin na siya sa mukha ni Rosetta na patuloy na tinutuluan ng tubig mula ulo hanggang paa.

"Si Layla Hamilton," matuwid paring pananalita ng bata. "Ang dati mong kapartner. Hindi ba't sabay niyo ring ginawa ang mga bagay na ito…tulad ng pagtulog, pagkain, pagligo, kahit na paghinga, bilang parte nung training ninyo?"

Naalala ni Sora. "Oo. Tama ka. Paano mo nalaman?"

"Sinabi sa akin ni Miss Sarah." Ibinaba ni Rosetta ang sabon at lumapit kay Sora. "Gusto ko ring sabayan ka."

Naintindihan na ng konti ni Sora. "Pero di na kailangan yon." Tumingin siya patagilid. "Isa pa malaki na ang inimprove mo, Rosetta."

Sumimangot ang bata. "Alam ko naman na kahit na nag-iimprove ako. Hindi pa rin sapat iyon para maging katambal kita sa isang lead role."

"Rosetta," halos pabulong na sabihin ni Sora. Nakikita niya na halos mangilid na ang mga luha ng bata. Alam niyang pinipigalan lang niya ito. Tama nga ang bata sa isang punto pero tulad nga ng sinabi ni Kalos tatlong taon pa ang kailangan niyang igugol para makakuha ng isang pangunahing pagganap.

"Naisip ko na kung masasabayan kita sa lahat ng bagay. Baka mas madali kong makukuha ang timing mo. Ang iyong rhythm," paliwanag pa ni Rosetta. "Ayoko man aminin pero _nagseselos_ ako na parating si Leon o kaya ay si May Wong ang lagi mong kapareha."

"Pero Rosetta alam mo naman na darating din ang araw na mangyayari rin yon. Kailangan lang ng konting panahon," ani ni Sora. Inilapat niya ang kanyang kamay sa balikat ng bata. Nawala na ang pamumula sa kanyang mukha at napalitan na ng pag-alala at pang-unawa. Halos araw araw niyang nakikita ang pagpupursigi ni Rosetta. Minsan siya na ang umaawat pag alam niyang sumosobra na ito sa ensayo.

"Sora, hindi na ako makapaghintay." Inilapit pa ni Rosetta ang sarili sa dalaga. Wala na ring magawa si Sora kundi yakapin ang bata. Patuloy ang buhos ng mainit na shower sa kanilang katawan.

Maliit lang ang katawan ni Rosetta pero dama niya ang matibay na bone structure nito. Maliit nga siya pero hindi patitinag. Kakaiba siya. Mula pa noong nauna niyang nakita ang bata hinangaan na niya ito sa nakaya nitong gawin sa murang edad. Naging champion siya sa diabolo cups at nakaglibot na sa iba't ibang parte ng mundo.

Batid din ni Sora na maagang nawala ang kamumusan nito. Lumaki si Rosetta na halos di na-enjoy ang kanyang kabataan. Sa dahilang ito naipangako ni Sora sa sarili na bigyan ng magandang alaala ang bawat sandali na magkasama sila. Gusto niyang maipakita kung ano talaga ang maging bata… kung paano ang ngumiti at kung paano ang tumuklas sa kasiyahan.

"Sora."

"Ano yon, Rosetta."

Tumingin si Rosetta paitaas, sa mga mata ni Sora. "Huwag mo akong iiwan."

Ngumiti si Sora. "Hindi, Rosetta."

Nangungulila si Rosetta.

Sa maraming bagay.

Sa nagtagal na panahon naintindihan ni Sora na sa kabila ng pagtingin lahat ng karamihan sa kanya bilang "independent" at "wonder child", bata pa rin si Rosetta na kailangan ng gabay at kalinga. Isang bata na nangangailangan ng mapagkakatiwalaan, matatakbuhan at higit sa lahat ay mauunawaan siya.

Humigpit ang yakap nito. "Mahal kita, Sora."

"Mahal din kita, Rosetta."

---

Bumukas ang pinto ng banyo. Parehong masaya ang aura ang bawat isa. Ramdam iyon ni Fool.

"Hindi niyo pa ba ako pakakawalan?" ani ng munting payaso na hindi pa rin makakalas sa pagkakatali kahit anong gawin niya.

"Makulit ka daw kasi," biro ni Rosetta.

"Mamaya ka na. Magbibihis pa kami," si Sora.

Ngumiti si Rosetta pero bigla itong nawala ng makita ang damit na nakahanda sa kama ni Sora. "Aalis ka?"

"Ah, sorry nakalimutan kong sabihin," ani nii Sora. "May pupuntahan ako. Pero mamaya ko pa susuotin yan."

"Ganon ba. Saan ka naman pupunta?"

"Diyan lang sa tabi."

Napakunot ng noo si Rosetta. Pansin niya na parang may tinatago si Sora. _Sa tabi? Nang ganito ang susuotin? Medyo pormal ito para bumili lang sa isang grocery store o amusement park. Di kaya isa itong…_

"Meron lang akong kakamustahin," paliwanag ni Sora sa halos di maipintang mukha ng bata.

"Isang date?" Minsan di gusto ni Rosetta ang tamang hinala niya.

"Ah, siguro… parang ganon na nga," halos nahihiyang inamin ng dalaga.

Naintriga si Rosetta. Parang nabuhusan ng pulang pintura ang mukha ni Sora.

_Rosetta, huwag mo akong titigan ng ganyan._

"May pagtingin ka ba sa taong ito?" diretso niyang tanong.

"Ha? Ano…." Halos mautal si Sora sa pagbigkas ng mga salita.

"Hmm?" nakapamewang na si Rosetta. Minsan natatakot si Sora sa matagal na bonding session ng bata kay May Wong. Nagiging kahalintulad na niya kasi ito.

"Parang ganon na nga…" halos pabulong niya itong sinabi pero parang napakasarap sa pakiramdam._ Anong parang? Hindi ba't totoo naman na may pagtingin ka kay Layla?_

Nag-iba ang ekspresyon ng bata. Hindi alam ni Sora kung nalungkot, nanghinayang o niyutral lang ang nadama nito. Matagal siyang nanahimik.

Malaunan agarang lumabas si Rosetta ng kuwarto.

"Rosetta!"

oooooooooooooooooooo

itutuloy…


	4. Kumakalat na Balita

-Selos-

**"Kumakalat na balita"**

**_Ika-apat na Kabanata_**

(isang Kaleidostar fanfic)

_akda ni: dilang-anghel_

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

"Kumusta ka na, Layla?"

Hindi sinagot ni Layla ang tanong. "Paano mo nalaman na…" Batid ng dalaga na wala siyang pinagsabihan kaninuman sa pagbalik niya dito sa parte ng Amerika maliban kay Sora. "…nandito ako."

Narinig ni Layla ang bahagyang pagtawa ni Yuri sa receiver ng telepono bago nakapagsalita uli. "Mabilis kumalat ang tsismis."

"Anong tsismis?" Hindi na mabilang ni Layla ang lumalabas na balita tungkol sa kanya. At kung meron man bakit ngayon pa niya naisipan tumawag?

"May lihim ka raw na kasintahan."

Hindi masagap ni Layla kung ano ang koneksyon ng sinabi ni Yuri sa pagkakaalam nito kung nasaan siya. "Sino naman nagsabi sa iyo niyan?

"Hindi na mahalaga iyon. Curious lang."

"Andito ako para magpahinga."

"Ganon ba? Hindi ka ba masaya sa Vegas?"

"Pasensya ka na. Ibababa ko na ang phone."

Pinigilang ibagsak ni Layla ang receiver sa telepono. Minsan di niya lubos maintindihan ang ugali ni Yuri.

May nag-ring uli pero hindi na ang telepono kundi ang cellphone niya. Tinitigan ng matagal ni Layla ang phone bago sagutin. Kita niya ang isang bagong number.

"Hello?" bungad ni Layla.

"Balita ko, may hindi ka raw maiwan sa Kaleido Stage."

Hindi nagsalita si Layla.

"Halos buwan buwan. Hindi. Halos linggo linggo kang nagpapadala ng sulat," patuloy ni Yuri. "Layla, alalahanin mo ang iyong career sa broadway. Matagal mo nang iniwan ang Kaleido."

"May masama ba kung balikan ko ang aking pinagmulan?"

"Hindi yon ang punto ko Layla." Rinig ng dalaga ang malalim na paghinga ni Yuri. "Sa mga lumalabas na tsismis makakasira lang ito sa career mo."

"Anong ibig mong sabihin?"

"Si Sora."

Nanlaki ang mata ni Layla. _Ano? Paano nalaman ni Yuri? Paano?_

"Hmm.. trabaho mo na pala ang mag-espiya sa akin ngayon, Yuri," mahinahong sambit ni Layla pero sa kalooblooban niya ay nakaramdam siya ng matinding kaba.

"Bilang dati mong kaibigan, Layla. Nag-aalala lang ako."

"Bilang dati kong kaibigan, Yuri. Nakakatuwang isipin na nakikipagsabuwatan ka na sa aking ama." Iyon lamang ang tanging naisip ni Layla kung bakit alam ng Ruso ang bawat kilos niya.

"Nag-aalala lang siya para sa iyo," sa mga katagang iyon nalahad niya ang dapat malaman ni Layla.

_Tama nga ako. Si papa nga._

"Hindi ko alam kung bakit kailangang idawit ka pa niya dito."

"Kusa kong ginawa ito. Batid na ng iyong ama ang mailap mong pagtanggap sa mga kalalakihan."

"Ano ang gusto mong sabihin?"

Matagal na nanahimik si Yuri. "Hindi ako nanghuhusga Layla. Kilala na kita. Pero hindi mo pwedeng sabihin sa iyong ama na …"

"Na _iba_ ang gusto ko, yun ba ang gusto mong sabihin?" si Layla na ang tumapos. Sa di malamang dahilan hindi niya masabi ang salitang 'babae'. Umabot na pala sa poder ni Yuri ang mga balitang pag-decline niya sa mga alok na kasal, ligaw o kaya kahit simpleng date man lang ng mga kilalang kalalakihan sa Vegas. Ang mga iba rito mga kalapit kaibigan ng kanyang ama.

"Hindi ko alam kung bakit nakikialam ka pa, Yuri. Kung may problema man ako, ako na ang bahalang lumutas."

"Isipin mo ang reputasyon ng iyong ama, Layla."

Pinatay na ni Layla ang kanyang cell phone. Naupo siya sa gilid ng kanyang kama. "Reputasyon ng aking ama," pabulong niyang sinabi sa sarili. Sadyang hindi maalis ang tali niya rito.

_Si Sora._ Halos narinig uli ni Layla ang boses ni Yuri.

Ayaw makipagtalo ni Layla tungkol kay Sora. Ang dahilan ng pag-uwi niya galing sa Vegas. Ang lihim niyang pakikipagkita ngayon sa dalaga. Ang mga sulat. Ang mga tsismis. Kahit papaano may katotohanan ang ibang sinabi ni Yuri.

Pero ang ilan dito ay hindi pa nangyayari.

Dahil hindi pa niya kasintahan si Sora.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

itutuloy….


	5. Maiksing Paglalahad

-Selos-

**"Maiksing Paglalahad"**

**_Ikalimang Kabanata_**

(isang Kaleidostar fanfic)

_akda ni: dilang-anghel_

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

"Anna, Mia, nakita niyo ba si Rosetta?" tanong ni Sora sa dalawang magkaibigan na nakatambay sa labas ng apartment.

"Hindi," sagot ni Anna. "Bakit? Ano ba ang nangyari?"

"Sige mauna na ako."

Nagmamadaling umalis si Sora. Pansin ng dalawa ang kakaibang kilos ng dalaga.

"Anong meron dun?" sambit ni Anna.

Nagkibit balikat na lang si Mia.

---

"Rosetta!" Sigaw ni Sora sa pool kung saan nagpapractice sina Jonathan at Marion.

Napalingon ang munting bata. "Wala siya rito, Sora."

"Ganun ba," malungkot na boses ni Sora.

Pag-ikot niya nakaharap niya si Ken na kanina pa sa likod niya. "Ako. Alam ko kung nasaan siya."

"Talaga, Ken?"

Tumango ang binata. "Andun siya sa loob ng stage sa may audience seat."

"Salamat Ken," ani ni Sora. Paalis na siya ng bigla siyang pinigilan ng lalaki. "Bakit?"

"Sora, mukhang hindi ito ang tamang oras para puntahan si Rosetta."

Tinitigan ng matagal ni Sora ang binata. Seryoso ito.

"Naintindihan ko Ken. Pero gusto ko lang linawin ang ilang bagay."

Lumambot ang mukha ni Ken. "Hindi ko ugali ang manghimasok pero sa tingin ko mas makabubuti kung pababayaan mo muna siya ngayon."

"Hindi Ken. Hindi ko siya maaring pabayaan."

"Sora!"

Tumakbo ang dalaga at di na lumingon pabalik sa pagtawag ni Ken

---

Dumaan si Sora sa harap papasok ng Kaleido Stage. Napakalaki ng stage pero dahil walang tao madali lang matukoy kung anong silya ang okupado. Agad niyang namataan si May Wong sa gilid.

May kausap siya. Nakaupo.

Si Rosetta.

Naalala niya ang sinabi ni Ken na hayaan muna si Rosetta.

Pero bakit niya kausap ngayon si May?

_Galit ba sa akin si Rosetta? Bakit? Ano ba ang nagawa ko?_

Namataan siya agad ni May dahil kaharap nito ang direksyon niya. Nagbigay hudyat din ito kay Rosetta at agad na lumingon. Nag abot ang mata nilang dalawa.

Hindi alam ni Sora kung tanga siya ng sinubukan niyang kumuway kay Rosetta. Binawi agad ng bata ang paglingon niya at humarap uli sa stage. Batid na ng haponesa na _galit_ nga siya.

May sinabi sa kanya si May at umalis papuntang backstage.

Nag-iisa na ngayon si Rosetta. _Ano na ngayon ang gagawin mo Sora? Lalapitan mo ba siya?_

"Bahala na." Tumakbo si Sora papunta kay Rosetta. "Rosetta!"

Akmang tatakbo na rin si Rosetta paalis.

"Sandali lang! Pabayaan mo muna akong magpaliwanag!"

Huminto ang bata.

Biglang lumitaw si Leon sa paglabas ni May. Nakatingin siya sa dalawa pero hindi siya nagsalita at nagpatuloy sa paglalakad papunta sa trapeze.

"Sinungaling ka Sora. Sinungaling!" panumbat ng bata. Hindi pa rin hinaharap si Sora.

"A-anong ibig mong sabihin?" naguguluhang tanong ni Sora.

Paakyat na ng hagdan si Leon at naririnig niya ang lahat. Pansin niya na parang di batid ng dalawa ang presensya niya.

"Paano ako naging sinungaling?"

"Paano mo nasabi ang mga bagay na yon kung meron ka namang gustong iba?"

Sumasakit ang ulo ni Sora. "Hindi kita maintindihan."

Hawak na ni Leon ang handle ng trapeze habang nakatingin sa kanilang dalawa.

"Pabayaan mo na ako," yun ang huling sinabi ni Rosetta palabas.

Hindi na nakuha pang sundan ni Sora ang bata dahil sa biglang pag ring ng kanyang cell phone. "Hello?"

Tumaas ang isang kilay ni Leon sa narinig.

"Miss Layla?"

Pabulong na lahat ng naging usapan ni Sora sa phone at halos hindi na marinig ni Leon. Nag-swing na lang siya at nagpractice. "Si Layla pala," ani niya sa sarili ng nakangisi. "At si Sora."

---

"Sora, may problema ka ba?" tanong ni Layla. Ramdam niya ang kakaibang pananalita ni Sora na parang may inaalala ito.

"Pasensya ka na. May konting di pagkakaunawaan lang kami ni Rosetta," sagot ni Sora.

"Ganon ba. Sana magkaayos din kayo kaagad."

"Sana nga Miss Layla."

"Siyangapala…"

Napalunok si Sora. _Teka bakit nga pala napatawag si Layla? Tumawag ba siya para kanselahin ang date namin? Huwag naman sana. Kay tagal ko na ring hinintay ito._

"Ano yon Miss Layla?"

"Na-mi-miss kita. Masaya akong narinig uli ang boses mo."

Bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Sora. Paano ba niya sasagutin yon?

_Ganon din ako._

"G-ganon din ako."

_Pero higit pa don Miss Layla._

"Natutuwa akong marinig yan," ani ng dating Kaleido Star.

Gusto ng matunaw ni Sora.

"Miss Layla."

"Ano yon Sora?"

"Mamaya sa cafe." Buti na lamang at sa cell phone sila nag-uusap para di makita ni Layla ang kapulahan ng mukha ni Sora.

"Ah, yun pala. Balak kong baguhin ang lokasyon. Isa pa masyado ng gabi ang alas-otso para sa isang café."

"Kung ganon sa isang restaurant?"

"Hindi. Dito na lang tayo sa bahay ko. Ako ang maghahanda. Pinagday-off ko lahat ng katiwala rito kaya solo natin ngayon ang bahay."

Halos di makapaniwala si Sora. Sa bahay ni Miss Layla? Sila lang dalawa? At siya pa ang maghahanda?

"Ah… o-okay!"

_Higit pa sa okay._

_Teka. Paano nga pala si Rosetta?_

---

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

itutuloy….


	6. Nilulutong Sangkap

-Selos-

"Nilutong Sangkap"

Ika-anim na Kabanata

(isang Kaleidostar fanfic)

_akda ni: dilang-anghel_

oooooooooooooooooooo

_Tama. Dito na lang sa bahay. Mas magandang lugar ito para sa aming dalawa._ Iyon ang tanging plano na umiikot sa isipan ni Layla ng huli silang mag-usap ni Sora sa phone.

Matapos ang ilang pagsukat ng mga isusuot na damit batid ni Layla na parang may kulang sa preparasyon niya. "Teka, may nakalimutan ata ako," ani niya sa sarili.

Umikot si Layla sa kusina at naghanap ng pagkain sa refrigerator. Nakakita siya ng isang buong manok na nasa freezer. "Hmm, roasted chicken?" Nilabas niya ang manok na sobrang lamig pa. Matagal tagal na rin ang huling pagyapak niya sa parteng ito ng kanyang bahay. Aaminin niyang hindi niya talento ang pagluluto pero hindi naman siya ang tipo na walang alam.

Matagal din hinanap ni Layla ang cookbook na nakasilid sa loob ng isa sa mga drawer na patong patong. Agad niyang hinanap ang section sa pagluluto ng manok . Laking tuwa niya na nakahanay ito sa _Quick Fix_ meals, na ang ibig sabihin mabilis at madaling lutuin.

"Roasted Chicken and Radish Medley," basa niya sa recipe. Nakahanay sa pahinang iyon ang iba pang sangkap na sa kabutihang palad ay meron sa kanyang kusina. Kinuha niya ang apron at sinuot ito. Tumingin siya sa salamin at bahagyang napangiti.

Matapos ang ilang sandali kumunot ang kanyang noo habang binabasa ang recipe. "Teka…anong term ito…"

Agad niyang kinapa ang cellphone sa bulsa at tinawag ang kusinera na pinag-day off niya.

---

Matagal na kinatok ni Sora ang kuwarto ni Rosetta. Pero parang wala itong balak lumabas. Sina Anna at Mia ay nakatingin sa di kalayuan at nag-aalala. Bagamat walang silang alam sa tunay na pangyayari naisipan na rin nilang lumapit para tulungan si Sora. Pero mukhang balewala rin ang panghikayat nila na palabasin ito.

"Anong kaguluhan ito?" tanong ni Sarah Dupont ang blonde na building manager at stage singer na kagagaling lang sa isang martial arts practice.

Napalingon ang tatlo. Hindi nakuhang makapagsalita ni Sora para sagutin ang kanilang tagapamahala.

"Si Rosetta nagkulong sa kuwarto," salo ni Mia nang mapansin ang pagbaba ng mga mata ni Sora.

"Si Rosetta? Bakit naman niya naisipang magkulong?" tanong uli ni Sarah.

Nagtinginan ang dalawa pabalik kay Sora.

"Sora?" tawag ni Sarah. Alam niyang may malalim na dahilan ito. Nakikita niya sa mukha ng dalagita.

Hindi makapagsalita si Sora. Hindi rin niya alam kung paano ipapaliwanag ang nangyari. Napapikit siya nang nakayuko

"Isang lead role," ang tanging nabulong niya.

"Lead role?" ulit ni Anna. "Sino, para kay Rosetta?"

Napakrus ng braso si Sarah na para bang nag-iisip. "Narinig ko na ang tungkol diyan mula kay Kalos. Pero si Rosetta ay…"

"Miss Sarah…"

"Alam ko. Sadya pa rin siyang mapilit." ani ni Sarah. "Sora, wala kang kasalanan. Hayaan mong kausapin ko uli si Kalos tungkol sa bagay na 'yan."

Napatingin si Sora kay Sarah, tapos kina Anna at Mia at malaunan sa pintuan ng kuwarto ni Rosetta.

"Siyangapala Sora," nakangiting sabi ni Sarah. "Nabalitaan mo na ba?"

"A-ang alin Miss Sarah?" tanong ni Sora ng may halong interes. Ganun din ang reaksyon nina Anna at Mia.

"Nakauwi na si Layla buhat ng Las Vegas. Balita ko mananatili siya dito ng ilang araw."

"Ha? Ah –eh, ganon ba, nakakatuwa naman marinig yan," ani ni Sora na halos hindi magkamayaw kung paano pepekein ang reaksyon niya. "Kanino mo naman nabalitaan yan Miss Sarah?"

"Magandang tanong yan Sora," umpisa ni Sarah. Nakangiti pa siya habang kumikindat kindat. "Maraming kumakalat na balita tungkol sa lihim na kasintahan nitong si Layla. Ito nga raw siguro ang dahilan kaya siya bumalik dito."

Napalunok si Sora.

"Baka nga isa itong senyales ng maagang pagpapakasal!" kumikinang kinang ang mga mata ni Sarah habang binabanggit ang salitang kasal.

"Miss Sarah!" nagsimula ng mamula si Sora.

"At sino naman ang taong yan?" tanong ni Mia na may halong kilig.

"Oo, nga gusto kong malaman," dagdag pa ni Anna.

Halos matunaw na si Sora sa kinatatayuan. "Miss Sarah…" pabulong niyang pakiusap. _Paanong nalaman ni Miss Sarah?!_

Tumango tango si Sarah habang nakapikit. "Hmm… sa tagal ko rito sa Kaleido Stage, marami ng pag-ibig na nagbunga ang aking nasaksihan. Malamang hindi na rin sorpresa na isang taga Kaleido Stage ang tinutukoy dito."

"Miss Sarah!" si Sora.

"Isang taga Kaleido Stage?!" sabay na sambit nina Anna at Mia.

"Tumpak!" ani ni Sarah. "At ang taong tumawag sa akin ay walang iba kundi si Yuri. Lingid sa kaalaman natin matagal na pala siyang nanunungkulan kay Mr. Hamilton. Ito marahil ang dahilan kung bakit bumalik si Layla mula Las Vegas. Paparating narin kasi si Yuri dito sa California buhat London."

"Napakaromantiko naman," ani ni Mia habang nakatingin sa langit at iniisip ang kasal nila Yuri at Layla. "Bagay nga silang dalawa."

"Hindi na rin nakakagulat," ani naman ni Anna na napatango rin tulad ni Sarah. "Sina Yuri at Layla."

"Sina Yuri at Layla?" ulit ni Sora na halos di makapaniwala sa narinig.

---

"Salamat." Ibinaba ni Layla ang cellphone at dahan dahang isinalang sa oven ang na-seasoned na manok kasama ang ibang sangkap tulad ng patatas, radish, zucchini at bawang. Aaminin niya nahirapan siya sa paghahanda pero para kay Sora gagawin niya lahat kahit imposible.

"Sora, sana magustuhan mo."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

itutuloy….

A/N: haha.. . kung sino man diyan nakakaalala ng pangalan ng maid ni Layla. PM me. ;

Salamat sa mga reviews, waterxeno. Para sa iyo ito. : )


	7. Kaguluhan

-Selos-

"_**Kaguluhan"**_

**Ikapitong Kabanata**

(isang Kaleidostar fanfic)

_akda ni: dilang-anghel_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Fool," ani ni Sora habang naglalakad papunta sa kanyang kuwarto.

"Ano yon, Sora?"

"May alam ka ba kung bakit ganon ang kinikilos ni Rosetta?"

Hindi muna umimik si Fool hanggang tumigil sa paglalakad ang dalaga. "Hindi mo pa rin ba alam?"

"Fool… anong.. ?"

Tumingin si Fool ng seryoso kay Sora. Napalunok ang dalagita.

"Ang Aries ay likas na aggresibo, mapilit at puno ng emosyon. Sila rin ang mga taong ayaw magpahuli sa alinmang bagay. Sa buhay, sa lahat ng bagay… lalo na sa pag-ibig," paliwanag ng munting payaso.

"Si Rosetta… pag-ibig?" naguluhan si Sora.

"Mahirap tanggapin para sa isang Aries ang kanilang mga pagkakamali. Hindi rin sila ang tipo ng tao na magpapasailalim sa anino ng iba. Ngunit sa mga oras na makumbinsi mo sila at makuha ang kanilang tiwala lubos ka nilang hahangaan. Ang paghanga ng isang Aries ay parang araw, napakalaki… napakainit..."

"Fool, anong ibig mong sabihin?" Binuksan ni Sora ang pinto at pumasok sa silid.

"Hindi mo ba nararamdaman Sora? Hindi mo ba napapansin ang araw at apoy ni Rosetta?"

Naupo siya kama at tumingin sa salamin. "Ganun ba kataas ang tingin sa akin ni Rosetta?"

Tumango si Fool. "Maaaring alam mo na ang bagay na yan pero ang pananaw mo ay laging nababaling sa iba."

Tumahimik si Sora.

"Sora, sa mga talang kumikislap… tanging ang sinag ng Leo lang ang iyong nakikita. Isa ito sa mga dahilan kung bakit nag-iiba ang paningin mo sa nararamdaman ng iba."

"Teka si Layla ba ang Leo na tinutukoy mo?"

Ngumiti si Fool at itinaas ang kanyang daliri. "Malinaw sa kinikilos at sinasabi mo kung sino ang taong pinakamahalaga sa iyo. Pero dahil dito marami ang nasasaktan."

"Pero ano ang gagawin ko?"

"Hmm…" pumikit si Fool. "Maligo uli kayo ng sabay para ma-"

"FOOL!"

"WAAAAAH!"

TOINK!

---

Tok! Tok!

"Sino yan?" tanong ni May sa kabila ng kanyang silid.

"Si Sora."

"Sora?" binuksan kaagad ni May ang pintuan. "Napadaan ka…huh?" Natigilan si May ng makita ang panlabas na damit ni Sora. "Saan ka--?"

Yumuko si Sora. "May, may hihilingin lang akong pabor." Iniabot sa kanya ni Sora ang isang sulat. "Pakibigay naman kay Rosetta."

Kinuha ni May ang sulat. Tiningnan niya muna ito. "Ano kamo? Kay Rosetta?"

"Salamat, May." Tumingin si Sora sa kanyang relos. "Naku. Pasensya ka na mauuna na ako."

"Teka, Sora, saan ka…" Hindi na nakuha pang magtanong ni May dahil kumaripas na ng takbo si Sora. "Mukha atang nagmamadali saan kaya pupunta yun?"

---

_Sa band__ang hul,i naisipan ko na lang na sulatan siya. Sa ngayon, yun lang ang magagawa ko kung patuloy niya akong iiwasan. Siguro kung may magandang pagkakataon gusto ko ring sabihin sa kanya ang sa amin ni Layla. _

_Sa amin ni Layla?_

Nakatayo si Sora sa isang bus stop. Naramdaman niya ang bahagyang init na umakyat sa kanyang pisngi. "Ano ba itong iniisip ko? Wala namang namamagitan sa amin ni Layla maliban sa pagpapalitan namin ng mga sulat."

Malamig na sa ganitong oras. Tama ang pagpili ni Sora na suotin ang kanyang pink sweater at black slacks. Nakatingin siya sa bakanteng kalye at umaasa na sana may dumaan kaagad na bus o kahit taxi man lang. Tingin niya sa kanyang relo mag aalas otso na.

_Tama si Fool__. Tanging si Layla lang ang umiikot sa kanyang kamalayan. Pero bakit ganito? Ganito ba dapat ang maramdaman sa isang babaeng hinahangaan ko? Hindi ba parang mali yon?_

Tumingin si Sora sa bilog na buwan. _Nagiging makasarili ba akoi? Pareho ba kami ng nararamdaman ni Layla sa isa't isa? O nangagarap lang ako ng gising? _

Napansin niya ang unti unting pagtakip ng mga ulap sa buwan. _Ang tungkol kay Yuri. Bakit di ko mapigilan ang sarili ko na magselos? May katotohanan ba ang mga balitang iyon?_

Naputol ang kanyang pagmumuni muni ng may isang asul na kotse ang pumara sa harapan niya. Napatingin ang dalaga.

_Bakit kaya?_

Bumaba ang wind shield. Kita ni Sora ang isang pamilyar na mukha.

Si Leon.

"Nagmamadali ka?" tanong nito.

Tumango si Sora.

"Sakay na," alok ni Leon.

Natigilan si Sora pasumandali. "Ah, Leon.. kasi…"

Humarap si Leon sa ibang direksyon. "Huwag kang mag-alala. Wala naman akong balak manghimasok sa relasyon ninyo ni Layla. At saka may dadaanan din ako."

Namula si Sora at hindi muna nakapagsalita. _Relasyon?_

Pansin ni Leon ang bahagyang pagkagulat ng dalaga. "Kung ayaw mo e di dyan ka na."

"S-sandali!"

Hindi sigurado si Sora pero napansin niya ang pagngiti ni Leon ng buksan niya ang pintuan ng kotse sa front seat.

_B__ahala na.._

"Um.. Macquarie." hawak ni Layla ang cordless phone sa tenga habang tinitingnan ang umuusok na oven. "Hindi siguro magandang ideya na pinag day-off kita."

Tumulak si Layla papunta sa directory at naghanap ng numero na may delivery services.

"Ano kaya dito ang gusto ni Sora."

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

itutuloy….

a/n: Haay.. Pasensya na sa mahabang paghihintay. Gumawa ako ng munting research sa Kaleidostar bago ko uli ito sinulat. Sa katunayan kapapanood ko lang nung dalawang ova. Legend of The Phoenix at yung chibi ova na 3d. Hay, joskopo. Ang ganda! Pramis. XD Pero ayun nalaman ko rin ang pangalan nung maid ni Layla ay Macquarie. (hehe salamat Miss Layla.) Binalikan ko yung mga ibang episodes na nakaligtaan ko na kaya eto medyo natagalan kasi pinapanood ko pa isa isa. Ayun. Sige till next upload nalang. Salamat sa mga reviews. :-)


	8. Palabas

-Selos-

"_**Palabas"**_

**Ikawalong Kabanata**

(isang Kaleidostar fanfic)

_akda ni: dilang-anghel_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

_Sinabi kong hindi ako makikialam pero…_

Matagal na rin nang huling magkatambal sina Leon at Sora sa isang play. Naalala pa ni Leon ang mala-anghel na paglipad ni Sora sa kalangitan, ang mahiwagang pag-usbong ng kanyang mga pakpak habang unti unting sumisilip ang bukang liwayway. Napakaganda ng pagtatanghal na iyon. Isang di malilimutang pagganap sa pagitan nilang dalawa… ang Angel Skill. Nang dahil kay Sora natupad ang pangarap niya na akala niya dati ay tanging sila lang dalawa ni Sophie ang makagagawa.

_Bakit ba ko ba ginagawa ito?_ Madiing inapakan ni Leon ang clutch at makina ng kotse at inikot ang manibela papunta sa isang kalye palihis ng kanilang ruta.

"Sandali Leon, hindi dito ang papunta kay Miss Layla…" pansin ni Sora sa pag-iba ng direksyon ng sasakyan.

"Alam ko, Sora," ani ni Leon. Iginilid niya ang kotse at ipinark sa isang daan na katapat ng isang sikat at mamahaling restaurant.

"Teka, hindi kita maintindihan Leon…"

"Nung araw na iyon nagsisisi ako at di ko naprotektahan si Sophie," umpisa ni Leon. "Pero ayoko ng maulit iyon. Hindi ko mapapatawad ang sarili ko."

_K__ung di kita mapoprotektahan._

"L-leon.. anong ibig mong sabihin?" bulalas ni Sora.

"Sora…hihiling lang ako ng konting sandali."

"Pero Leon ang lugar na ito ay…"

Walang anu-ano'y bumaba si Leon sa kotse.

"Sandali, Leon!" Napilitan ding lumabas si Sora.

Iniabot ni Leon ang kanyang kamay sa dalaga. "Halika, Sora."

"P-pero… ano ba talaga ang iniisip mo Leon?"

"Isang palabas."

"Isang palabas?" naguluhan si Sora.

"Ssh..." pahiwatig ni Leon kay Sora ng nakakindat. Bihirang makita ni Sora ang ganitong ekspresyon sa katauhan ni Leon pero mas pansin ni Sora ang mga nagtitinginang tao at nagbubulungan.

"Hindi ba't si Leon Oswald yon ng Kaleido Stage?"

"Oo, nga at kasama niya din si Sora Naegino ang tinaguriang Kaleido Star…"

"Wag mong sabihing nagdedate sila?"

"Aba, akalain mo…"

Rinig ni Sora lahat ng mga ito. Hindi niya alam kung anong klaseng palabas ang gustong mangyari ni Leon pero isa lang ang malinaw sa kanya ngayon… naghihintay na sa kanya si Layla.

"Halika Sora," ani Leon habang hawak niya si Sora sa kamay papasok sa restaurant. "Saglit lang ito."

"Pero mahuhuli na ako, Leon."

"Makakapaghintay si Layla. Alam kong maiintindihan ka niya," paliwanag ni Leon.

Para bang kusang gumalaw ang mga paa ni Sora. Hindi niya maintidihan pero parang wala rin siyang kawala sa sitwasyong ito. Mukhang pinlano lahat ito ni Leon.

Pagpasok nila sa restaurant may isang direksyon na pinatutunguhan ang binata. Laking gulat ni Sora na huminto sila sa mesa ng isang kilalang journalist, siya ang madalas na magreview sa mga palabas nila sa Kaleido Stage at lalong naging pamilyar ang mukha nito kay Sora nang siya na ang tinaguriang Kaleido Star.

Tumayo siya kaagad pagkakita sa kanya at kay Leon. Hindi niya naitago ang pagkamangha kasabay ang pagsayaw ng mapanuri nitong mga mata.

"Ah, Leon buti nakarating ka," pambungad nito

"Pasensya ka na at nahuli ako."

Nagkamayan ang dalawa. Pansin ni Sora na parang sumisenyas ang usiserong journalist. Parang hinahanapan ng sagot si Leon kung sino ang kasama niyang babae.

Laking gulat ni Sora ng ilapit siya ni Leon sa kanyang tabi na halos yakapin na siya nito. Sa ganitong distansya nakita na siyang mabuti ng mamamahayag.

"Ah, Miss Sora Naegino!" Halos isigaw niya ito na sanhi ng pagtitinginan ng ilang tao malapit sa kanila. "Kanina ko pa iniisip kung sino ang magandang babaeng kasama ni Leon. Pasensya na at di kita kaagad nakilala. Kakaiba kasi ang dating mo ngayon. Para bang kayong dalawa ay nag-"

Natigilan na lang ito bago niya sabihin ang mahiwagang salita. "Huwag mong sabihin na kayo ay…?" ani nito na halos umiilaw ang mga mata sa natuklasan.

"Ah.. eh.. hindi yon sa ganon!" halos mamula ang mukha ni Sora sa kahihiyan sa nais patunguhan ng journalist.

"Sa katunayan nais ko sanang humingi ng tawad at hindi ko mapapaunlakan ang interview sa ngayon," biglang hirit ni Leon.

Tumango tango na lang ang journalist. "Ano pa ba ang magagawa ko. Mukhang mas abala ka sa ibang bagay."

"Salamat sa pang-unawa. Halika na, Sora."

_Paano ba ito? Paano ko ba sasabihin sa journalist na 'yon na hindi kami nagdedate? Na dinala lang ako ni Leon dito?_Iyon ang tanging umiikot sa isip ni Sora habang dinadala siya papalabas ni Leon hawak ang kanyang kamay.

Nasa labas na sila bago bitiwan ni Leon si Sora. "Tapos na ang palabas," ani nito sa dati niyang tono.

"Teka.. ang ibig mong sabihin ginamit mo lang ako para makalusot sa isang interview?"

"Hindi sa ganon. Isa iyong publicity stunt."

"Publicity stunt?"

"Isang pakulo, na kinakagat ng karamihan ng tao. Isang palabas para pasunurin sila sa gusto mong isipin nila sa mga nangyayari sa buhay mo. Isang gimmick para pag-usapan."

"Ang ibig mong sabihin hindi man nakuha ng mamamahayag na iyon ang kanyang interview sa iyo. Higit naman ang nakuha niyang istorya ng makita niya tayong dalawa."

Tahimik lang si Leon at inayos ang kanyang coat.

"Pero bakit kailangan nating gawin iyon? Hindi naman tayo sikat na artista tulad ng sa Hollywood para pag-usapan," patuloy ni Sora.

Tiningnan ni Leon si Sora ng malalim bago siya nagsalita. "Nabanggit mo na rin lang. Bakit hindi mo tawagan si Layla at humingi ng magandang palusot at medyo nahuli ka ngayon."

"Ano? Ikaw ang nagdala sa akin dito kaya ako nahuli! At saka…"

Binuksan na ni Leon ang kotse. "Kung may panahon ka pang makipagtalo. Iiwan na kita diyan."

"Paano ako magtitiwala na hindi mo na ako dadalhin sa ibang lugar?"

"Bahala ka." Pinaandar na niya ang makina.

"Sandali lang!" Agad na pumasok si Sora sa kotse. Sa pagkakataong iyon balak niya sanang maupo sa backseat. Pero naisip niya na sa front row na lang uli. Kung may balak pa si Leon na dalhin siya sa isa pang kakaibang lugar siya na mismo ang aagaw ng manibela.

"Sasakay ka rin pala ang dami mo pang sinasabi." Pinaharurot ni Leon ang kotse papunta sa bahay ni Layla.

Click! Click! Click!

"Hahaha, magandang scoop 'to!"

---

"Hello?"

"Hello, Miss Layla."

"Sora?"

"Ah. Pasensya ka na at medyo nahuli ako. Papunta na ako diyan. Ah, sige, bye!"

"Teka, Sora saan ka-" nais pang magtanong ni Layla pero nai-off na kaagad ni Sora ang cellphone niya.

"Saan ka nakasakay?" iyon sana ang tatanungin ni Layla. Hindi siya sigurado pero parang narinig niya sa kabila ng phone ang tunog ng stereo ng isang sasakyan katulad ng kay Yuri. Kung hindi man… siguro nakasakay siya sa isang taxi.

_Pero ganon ba kalakas magpatugtog sa loob ng taxi?_ Tanong ni Layla sa sarili. Para bang nasa harap lang ni Sora ang stereo nito. Hindi niya maiwasang mag-alala.

"Sana pinasundo ko na lang siya sa driver." Napag-isip si Layla at kapagdakay napabuntung-hininga. "Pinag-day off ko nga pala."

Ding Dong!

Lumabas si Layla sa gate at binati ang delivery boy dala ang inorder niya sa hot line. "Nahuli ka ng limang minuto," bati ni Layla.

"Pasensya na po. Natraffic po ma'am."

"Pero nakaabot ka. Okay lang. Sige ipasok mo na 'yan."

_Ang gulo no'n ah__… _Napakamot ang delivery boy.

---

"'Yon lang ang sinabi mo?" tanong ni Leon.

Tahimik si Sora. Bagamat naririnig niya si Leon mas nalulunod siya sa malungkot na tugtugin sa radyo.

_Ayokong magsinungaling kay Layla. Pero sa loob loob ko ayaw ko ring sabihin ang totoo._

Nagpatuloy ang kanta. Bawat linya ng awitin ay tumatama sa kanya. Bagamat alam niyang wala siyang ginagawang masama, kinakabahan siya.

"Andito na tayo," ani ni Leon.

"Ha…?" natauhan si Sora sa kanyang pagmumuni-muni.

_Ano ba itong nararamdaman ko. Parang__ may hindi magandang mangyayari. _

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

itutuloy….


	9. Tayong Dalawa

-Selos-

"_**Tayong Dalawa**__**"**_

**Ikasiyam na Kabanata**

(isang Kaleidostar fanfic)

_akda ni: dilang-anghel_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Hanggang kailan mo gustong magmukmok diyan?" boses ni May. Kanina pa niya gustong kausapin ng matino si Rosetta ngunit tila balewala kung wala dito si Sora.

Walang sagot.

Medyo nainis si May. "Ano ba di mo pa rin ba bubuksan ang pinto!?" Halos gibain na ni May ang pinto sa pagkatok at pagtadyak nito.

Wala pa ring sagot.

Dumaan si Sarah sa pagitan nina Anna at Mia na nakatingin sa direksyon ni May. "Kanina pa yan , ah. Hindi pa rin ba lumalabas si Rosetta."

Sa loob. . .

Nakaupo si Rosetta ng nakatiklop ang mga tuhod . Halos walang ningning ang kanyang mga mata. Nakasara ang ilaw at walang liwanag na masilayan kundi ang lamparang iniwan niyang nakabukas.

Tanging kasama niya sa loob ang munting ispiritu. Kanina pa siya nito pinagmamasdan.

"Sora," halos pabulong na wika ni Rosetta. Wala na halos narinig si Fool sa labi ni Rosetta kundi ang pangalan ng dalaga.

"Ang bituin ng Sagittarius ay pumana sa damdamin ng Aries. Huwag sanang mabahala ang bituin ng Aries dahil maraming bituin ang nakapaligid sa kanya tulad ng Taurus." ani ni Fool. Tanggapin mo ang mga bagay na nakalhad at tiyak tunay na ligaya ang babalik sa iyo."

Nakuha ni Fool ang atensyon ng bata.

"Rosetta, marami ang nagmamahal sa iyo." Naglakad ang espiritu malapit sa pinto. "May mga bagay na siyang itinadhana para sa kaligayahan mo. Tulad k-"

BLAG!!

Natabunan ng pinto si Fool sa malakas na pagsipa ni May.

"Rosetta! Ano ba talaga ang problema mo?!"

"M-may?"

"Kung nahihirapan ka. Mas nahihirapan akong makita kang ganyan."

_May._

"Rosetta. Nandito lang ako," halos humupa ang boses ni May sa biglaang pagbuhos pag-ulan. _Maalaga ka sa akin._

Kusang gumalaw ang katawan ni Rosetta at niyakap ng dalaga. Naiyak ito at ibinaon ang kanyang mukha sa dibdib ni May.

Niyakap siya pabalik ng dalaga. "Tahan na."

---

Itinigil ni Leon ang kotse na tila ba nakikiramdam. "Parang may sumusunod sa atin."

"Ha? Sino?" tanong ni Sora sabay tingin sa kaliwa't kanan.

"Uuwi na tayo." Malamig na tugon ni Leon.

"Haaaaaa? Bakit?" Malakas na tanong ni Sora. "Kailangan ko pang makipagkita kay Miss Layla!"

Pagkabuwelo ni Leon ng manibela hinatak ito ni Sora pabalik. "Huwag mong gawin ito, Leon!" Sinubukang bawiin ng binata ang manibela para di sila tuluyang bumangga sa poste ng ilaw.

"Ano bang ginagawa mo? Gusto mo bang mamatay?" bulalas ni Leon ng may halong galit.

Hindi nagsalita si Sora "Pasensya na, ngunit di ko ginusto ito."

Napabuntung-hininga si Leon. Ang totoo kasalanan din niya. Kung hindi lang sana siya nakialam.

Tinitigan ni Leon ang mga mata ni Sora na puno ng lungkot. Naalala niya si Sophie. Bakit sa kabila ng mga ito si Sophie pa rin ang nagugunita ni Leon kay Sora? Pinatay ni Leon ang makina at mahinahon na ngumiti. "Ilang kanto mula rito ang bahay ni Layla. Mas maganda kung maghihiwalay na tayo dito."

Hudyat iyon ng pagbaba ni Sora. Hindi niya ganoong maintindihan si Leon pero alam niyang hindi naman ito masamang tao.

Hindi lingid kay Leon na nasundan sila ng paparazzi mula sa restaurant. Nag iisa lang ito pero alam ni Leon kung saan ito nagtatago. Isang maliit na lalake na nakasakay sa isang scooter.

Bumaba si Leon sa sasakyan. Naramdaman ng paparazzi na siya ang puntirya ni Leon. Pilit itong tumakas ngunit nahabol ito ng binatang trapeze artist.

"Bakit mo kami sinusundan?" sabay higpit ni Leon sa kuwelyo nito.

"Ah… eh … kasi…. " hindi halos alam ng paparazzi ang sasabihin. Dinakma ni Leon ang camera nito at hinagis sa sahig. "Huwag!" Wala nang nagawa pa ang paparazzi kundi damputin ang mga nabasag na piraso ng kanyang mamahaling camera ng bitiwan siya ng binata.

Biglaan ang pagbuhos ng ulan ng iwan niya ang kawawang photographer. Paglingon ni Leon may isang anino ng isang lalaki malapit sa kanyang sasakyan ang bumati si kanya.

"Kumusta, Leon," ani ni Yuri.

Hindi pinansin ni Leon ang bati ni Yuri pero pinasakay niya ito sa kotse.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

itutuloy…

a/n: sa mahigit na dalawang taon kong hindi paguupdate di ko na naisip na nasundan pa ang kabanatang ito. Una sa lahat pasensya na at nasira ang computer ko na pinaggawan ko ng draft ng istoryang ito. Pangalawa, parang dinudurog ang puso ko tuwing susubukan kong gawan ito ng panibagong chapter. (nyak. Gawin daw bang blog.) Pero naisip kong tapusin na rin for the sake of humanity. Pasensya na po.


	10. Selos

-Selos-

"_**Selos**__**"**_

**Ikasampung Kabanata**

(isang Kaleidostar fanfic)

_akda ni: dilang-anghel_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Napatingin sa relo si Layla.

Mag aalas onse na.

Malamig na ang niluto niyang manok at inorder na pizza. Hindi niya alam kung may nangyaring masama sa dalaga.

"Hindi kaya masyado lang akong umaasa?" Ani ni Layla sa sarili. Lalong umulan ng malakas.

Hinimas ng dalaga ang buhok niya. Unti unti na itong humahaba buhat ng ipagupit niya ito kay Sora. Siya ang nagbigay uli sa kanya ng lakas na magpatuloy. Siya ang nagbigay saysay kung bakit nandito siya ngayon. "Sora."

Habang pinagmamasdan niya ang linya ng ulan sa labas ng bintana hindi namalayan ni Layla ang pagtulo ng kanyang mga luha. Lumabas siya ng bahay at pumunta sa hardin. Hindi niya inalintana ang mabasa.

_Nasaan ka, Sora?_

Sa di kalayuan naaninag niya ang anino ng isang dalaga mula sa gate. Humahangos ito sa pagtakbo. .

Parang tumigil ang oras ni Layla kasabay ng biglaang pagtigil ng ulan.

"Miss Layla!" Una nitong sambit. Hindi maipagkakailang si Sora ang nagmamay-ari ng malamyos na tinig.

"I'm sorry nahuli ako."

Napayuko si Layla at nanahimik ng ilang saglit.

"Miss Layla. . ." sambit ni Sora ng may pagsisisi. "Sana mapatawad mo ako."

"Miss Layla." Lumapit si Sora at humawak sa rehas ng gate.

"Hindi ka man lang tumawag."

"Nabasa ang cel—" hindi na nakasingit pa si Sora.

"Hindi mo ba alam kung paano ako nag-alala?"

"Miss Layla."

Namumula ang mata ni Layla at batid ni Sora kanina pa ito umiiyak.

Naipangako niya na kahit kailan ay hindi niya mapapatawad ang sinumang mananakit sa kanyang iniidolo subalit siya mismo ay isang salarin.

Tuluyang humupa ang ulan at binuksan ni Layla ang gate. Tuluyan ng nawala ang harang sa pagitan nila.

Hindi nakakilos si Sora ng magsalubong ang titig nilang dalawa. Si Layla ang humakbang papalapit at niyakap niya ng mahigpit ang dalaga. "Sora."

"Miss Layla." Halos pabulong nitong sambit. Dama niya ang init ni Layla pero dama rin iya pag ikot ng kanyang mga paningin. Narinig niya muli ang malakas na pagkulog buhat sa kalangitan. Unti-unting bumabalik ang ngitngit ng panahon na sandali lang naglaho.

"Sora, inaapoy ka ng lagnat!"

Iyon ang huli niyang narinig bago siya tuluyang nawalan ng malay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matagal na tinititigan ng dalagang blonde ang natutulog na Haponesa sa kanyang kama. Hindi pa bumababa ang lagnat nito. Tinawagan niya si Sarah sa cellphone para ipaalam ang nangyari at nakiusap na manatili muna ito sa bahay niya hangga't di humuhupa ang bagyo.

Pagbaba ni Layla para kumuha ng panibagong cold compress biglang nagring ang telepono malapit sa sala. Isip niyang si Sarah ito o di kaya ay sina Anna at Mia na nag-aalala kay Sora.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Layla." Si Yuri.

"Wala akong panahon—"

"Sandali, buksan mo ang tv."

"Yuri, hindi ako—"

"Tungkol ito kay Sora."

Napakunot ng noo si Layla at agad kinuha ang remote at binuksan ang tv. Pinapakita doon ang isang maiksing clip kung saan magkasama si Leon at Sora papasok sa isang restaurant. Ang interview ay nakatuon kay Leon para sa bago nilang show sa Kaleido Stage at ang balitang pagsabak nito sa Hollywood para gumanap sa isang Sci-fi film.

Maiksi ang interview subalit sapat na ang nakita ni Layla.

Ang hindi maalis sa isip niya ay ang mahigpit na hawak ng isa't isa. At kung hindi siya nagkakamali ay kagaganap lamang nito base sa suot ni Sora.

_Siya ba ang dahilan, Sora?_

"Layla," sambit ni Yuri sa telepono.

Halos wala nang naririnig Layla kundi ang mga boses sa kanyang ulo. Paulit ulit na nagtatanong at nag-aalinlangan sa kanyang nakikita. Ang pintig ng kanyang puso na sa bawat tibok may halong kirot.

_Ano ito?_

Ibinaba ni Layla ang telepono. Ang maliit na boses ni Yuri mula sa receiver ay patuloy na tinatawag ang kanyang pangalan ngunit wala na siyang pakialam.

Hinawakan niya ang sarili habang niyayakap ang pakiramdam na pinaka-aayaw niya sa lahat.

Ang selos.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

itutuloy . . . pa rin.


	11. Haplos

-Selos-

"_**Haplos"**_

**Ikalabing-isang Kabanata**

(isang Kaleidostar fanfic)

_akda ni: dilang-anghel_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Malakas pa rin ang buhos ng ulan pagkamulat ng mga mata ni Sora. Walang tao sa silid na kanyang pinaghigaan. Ang kanyang basang damit ay napalitan ng hindi niya namalayan. Ang maliit na labakara nahulog sa kanyang noo. Batid ng dalaga ang nangyari sa kanya ng gabing iyon. Sinubukan niyang tumayo subalit dama niya ang kaunting pagkahilo.

"Trangkaso," sambit niya ng may halong pagkainis sa sarili. Sa dinara-dami ng pagkakataon bakit ngayon pa siya nagkasakit?

Hawak ni Sora ang ulo habang kinukuha ang balanse. Nasagi nya ang isang larawan na naka-frame. Agad naman niya itong nasalo. Natuon dito ang kanyang mga mata at nakita ang kanyang sarili kasama ang babaeng pinaka-importante sa kanyang buhay, masayang nakangiti at kahawak ng kamay sa litrato.

Si Layla Hamilton.

Nasa kuwarto siya ni Layla. Ang pamilyar na amoy nito ang nagbalik sa kanya ng masasayang alaala. Ipinatong niya muli ang larawan at napangiti. Parang kailan lang nang magpakuha sila ng litratong ito.

Nagbukas ang pinto, bungad nito ang naturang babae sa larawan na may dalang sopas. "S-sora? Bakit ka na nakatayo?"

Napalingon si Sora at mahinang tumawa. "Ha-ha, ayos lang ako. Ayos lang." Pagkuway napatuntong ito sa higaan tanda na hindi pa niya kaya.

Agad na ipinatong ni Layla ang tray ng sopas sa mesa at inalalayan si Sora sa kanyang higaan. "Sora, hindi ka pa magaling."

Hindi na nagsalita si Sora habang hinawakan siya ng mahigpit ni Layla. Ang kanyang asul na mata puno ng pag-aalala at . . .

_Ano ito?_

_Bakit ka umiiwas ng tingin, Miss Layla?_

_Saan ka natatakot?_

Hinawakan ni Sora ang kanang kamay ni Layla bago siya makabuwelo paalis. "Sandali."

"Sora, kailangan mong magpahinga."

"Sandali," mas madiin niyang tugon. _Bakit ka lumalayo, Miss Layla?_

"Sora."

Sa natitira niyang lakas hinila niya si Layla. "Miss Layla."

Napapatong ito sa kanya at hindi na pumiglas. Tila ba hinayaan ni Layla ang nais ng Haponesa.

Maraang iginapos ni Sora ang mga kamay sa likuran ni Layla. Pumikit ang dalaga habang pinakikingan ang mabilis na paghinga ng babaeng nasa ibabaw niya.

"Dito ka lang," bulong ni Sora.

Madiing pinagmasdan ni Layla ang maamo at mala-anghel na mukha ng Kaleidostar.

Ang mga labi nito na natatakpan ng ilang hibla ng buhok. Hinaplos niya ang mukha ni Sora na unti-unting dumilat.

Napahinga ng malalim si Layla. Ang mga mata ni Sora.

Ang kanyang mga mata.

_Nangungulila ka, Sora? Kanino?_

_Miss Layla, nangungulila ako sa iyo_

Matagal na nagkatitigan. Sa loob ng mahabang panahon ngayon lang nila muli nasilayan ang isa't isa nang ganito.

Nang ganito kalapit.

Nang ganito katagal.

Subalit. . .

_Miss Layla, bakit ka natatakot?_

Ang napanood niya sa telebisyon ay tila ba bumabagabag sa saloobin ni Layla.

_Si Sora at si Leon ay . . ._

_Si Sora ay. . ._

Magkahalo ang emosyon na nakikita ni Sora sa mga mata ni Layla. Badya nito ang mga luhang pilit na ikinukubli.

_Natatakot ako, Sora. _

_Hindi. _

_Nagseselos ako._

Inangat ni Sora ang ulo at hinalikan si Layla. Isang mabilis na dampi sa labi.

_Patawad Miss Layla, kahit alam kong kayo ni Yuri ay. . ._

Pagkuway ay hindi na napigilan ni Layla ang sarili.

Kailangan din niyang tumugon.

_Sora, ikaw ay aking . . ._

Mariin ang naging sagot na halik ni Layla. Naramdaman ni Sora ang kaunting panibugho sa kanyang mga labi. Sinubukan niyang pakalmahin ang dalaga sa sarili niyang paraan ng panunuyo.

Naramdaman ni Layla ang mainit na pagkiliti sa kanyang dila.

_Matamis. _

_At mainit. _

Unti-unting nasabayan ni Layla ang malumanay na pagdadala sa kanyang mga labi ni Sora. Hanggang kusa itong naglakbay sa nag-aapoy nitong leeg.

Napailing si Sora sa mapaglarong panunukso ng dila ni Layla. Hindi niya inalintana ang kanyang lagnat. Wala siyang pakialam kahit magdeliryo siya ngayon. Basta nandito si Layla sa kanyang tabi.

_Ito ay sapat na._

_Ito ay langit na maituturing_.

Patuloy ang paghaplos ni Sora sa likuran ni Layla hanggang sa maabot nito ang himlayan ng kanyang damit.

Inangat nito ang blouse ni Layla.

Isang imbitasyon.

Pinaunlakan ito ni Layla at siya na mismo ang nagtanggal ng kanyang damit. Tanging tangan ang pang-itaas niyang takip. Huminga ito ng malalim at hinila ang pang-ibabang pajama ni Sora hanggang tuhod.

Hinaplos at hinagkan ni Layla ang mga batak na hita ng dalaga. Gustung-gusto niya ang parteng iyon ng katawan ni Sora. Ito ang hitang nagtulak sa kanya sa maraming bagay. Nag-ahon sa kanya ng maraming pagsubok.

Naramdaman ng Haponesa ang nag-aagaw na lamig at init mula sa kanyang ibaba. Ang lamig na kanyang nararamdaman sa lagnat at ang mainit at mala-kuryenteng hininga ni Layla na unti-unting umaakyat sa gitna ng kanyang mga hita.

"Miss Layla. . ."

Napaungol si Sora ng maramdaman niya ang mukha ni Layla sa ibabaw na ang tanging takip ay munting saplot.

Tumingin sa kanya si Layla at isinilid ang kanyang kanang kamay sa ibabaw ng tiyan ni Sora. Nag-aapoy ang temperatura nito.

"Sora, ikaw ay . . ."

Itinabi ni Layla ang mga kamay ni Sora at hinalikan niya paitaas ng pusod hanggang sa ilalim ng dibdib ang dalaga. Muli niyang dinamitan ang pasyente sa pangambang lalo itong lalamigin kung magpapatuloy siya.

"Kailangan mo munang magpagaling."

May tila binubulong si Sora.

Lumapit si Layla para marinig ang kanyang sambit. "Sora?"

"Masaya ako, Miss Layla, na kayo at ni Yuri ay . . ."

". . . .!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

itutuloy...


	12. Ang Alam Nila

-Selos-

_**"Ang Alam Nila**__**"**_

**Ikalabindalawang Kabanata**

(isang Kaleidostar fanfic)

_akda ni: dilang-anghel_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Kumusta," isang maaliwalas na pagbati ni Yuri kay Kalos na nakasuot ng floral polo. Tahimik itong nakaupo sa tapat ng malaking bintana na nakatanaw sa siyudad. Tamang-tamang nag-iisa ang may-ari ng Kaleido Stage ngayong umaga sa kanyang opisina. Sa labas nito ay nakatayo si Leon habang nakasandal sa gilid ng pintuan at nakikinig.

Tumingin pataas mula sa kanyang binabasang clippings si Kalos. Alam niya na nakabalik na ang binata galing London pero hindi niya akalain na dadaan pa ito sa Kaleido Stage. "Ano ang sadya mo rito, Mister Killian."

Hindi lingid sa kanilang dalawa ang mapait na nakaraan na idinulot ng stage na ito. Subalit ang mga bagay na tila bumabagabag sa kanilang relasyon ay lumipas na. Napatawad na nila ang isa't isa buhat nang maganap ang natatanging pagtatanghal sa Legendary Skill Maneuver na ginampanan nina Layla at Sora.

"Isang importanteng pagganap." Napangiti ng malumanay si Yuri at lumapit papunta kay Kalos. Ikinubli niya ang mga kamay sa bulsa ng kanyang puting trouser.

"Muntik ko nang makalimutan." Tumaas ang kilay ni Kalos. "Ang tinutukoy mo ba ang pelikulang tutulungang i-produce ng kumpanya ni Mister Hamilton?"

Tumango si Yuri. "Malamang ay napanood mo na ang balita."

Napabuntung-hininga si Kalos at binitiwan ang hawak na papel. "Hindi pa tapos ang kontrata ni Leon."

"Pero ang pagkakataon sa Hollywood ay minsan lang darating sa buhay ng tao, Kalos." Umupo si Yuri sa bakanteng sofa na nakareserba para sa mga panauhin. "Tulad ng paghiram dati ng kumpanya kay Layla. . . kung maalala mo."

"Hmm." Napapikit si Kalos at nanahimik. Naalala niya ng buwagin ni Yuri ang Kaleido Stage at kailangang ikubli ni Layla ang kanyang pagkatao sa likod ng maskara. Palihim itong tumakas sa ginagawang action film na pinondohan ng kanyang ama para lang suportahan ang grupo ni Sora sa isang amusement park. Bagama't maganda ang pagtanggap sa nasabing pelikula hindi na ito naulit dahil sa pagsuway ng dalaga kay Mister Hamilton. "Magkaiba ang sitwasyon noon, Mister Killian."

Hindi na nag-antay pa si Leon at pumasok ng walang pasabi sa loob ng opisina. "May dahilan kung bakit si Yuri Killian ang pinadala ni Mister Hamilton sa negosasyon, Kalos." Sinara niya ng mabilis ang pinto at naglakad ng marahan.

Tahimik pa rin ang tinaguriang may-ari ng Kaleido Stage at hinayaang magpatuloy ang binatang may mahabang buhok.

"Sa madaling salita, si Yuri ang magiging kahalili ko sa susunod na show."

Tumingin si Kalos kay Yuri at muling nanahimik sandali.

Tumayo ang may-ari at humarap sa bintana ng kanyang opisina. "Kung ganoon magsisimula ang practice next week."

Si Yuri naman ang napabuntong-hininga at nagkibit ng balikat.

* * *

Magkasabay na lumabas si Leon at Yuri mula sa opisina.

"Hindi ko akalaing papayag si Kalos," sambit ni Yuri ng nakangisi.

"Siguro ay na-mimiss ka rin niyang maka-trabaho kahit papaano," isang diretsong sagot mula kay Leon.

Natawa si Yuri. "Iisipin ko na lang na hindi ko narinig yon." Huminto ng lakad ang Ruso. "Ang hindi ko maintindihan. . ."

Huminto rin si Leon.

". . . ay ang paggamit mo kay Sora," patuloy ni Yuri sa mas seryosong tono. Tinutukoy nito ang nasabing interview.

"Iyon ay . . " nagtiklop ang mga daliri ni Leon sa isang kamao.

"Para sa kapakanan ni Sora?" pagtapos ni Yuri. "Hindi kailangan ng proteksyon ni Sora, Leon."

"Nakakatuwa na sa iyo nanggagaling ang mga katagang yan, sa kaso mo kay Layla. . ."

"Iba si Layla kay Sora."

"Mali kayong pareho," singit ng isang tinig, si Rosetta.

Napatingin ang dalawang binata sa munting diabolo master.

"Si Layla ay si Layla at si Sora as si Sora." Halos mag-apoy ang mga mata ni Rosetta. "Wala tayong karapatang manghimasok sa buhay na nais nilang mangyari."

"Hindi mo iniisip ang sinasabi mo Rosetta," singit ni Leon. "Bilang isa sa mga taong malapit kay Sora, ikaw dapat ang lubos na nakakaunawa sa sitwasyon niya."

"Nakakaunawa sa anong sitwasyon, Leon Oswald?"

Natigilan ang binata.

_Mali kayo. Hindi kailangan ng proteksyon ni Sora, noon pa man ay hindi niya iniisip kung ano ang tingin ng tao sa kanya. At patuloy niyang pinatutunayan na kaya niyang lagpasan ang lahat ng pagsubok. At minsan tayo na malapit sa kanya ang nakakalimot no'n._

Tumitig pababa si Rosetta. "Masakit man aminin pero HINDI IKAW at HINDI RIN AKO ang taong lubos na nakakaunawa sa kanya."

"Si Layla," halos ibulong ni Yuri.

"Ah, Rosetta!" tawag ni Sarah patakbo sa direksyon nilang tatlo at biglang naputol ang sandaling tensyon.

"Miss Sarah?"

"Yuri, nandito ka pala?" napatigil pasumandali si Sarah ng mapansin ang Ruso. "Ang akala ko dumaan ka kay Layla."

"Miss Sarah."

"Kumusta ang London?"

"Miss Sarah!"

"Ah, Rosetta, pasensya na." Napakamot ng ulo si Sarah. "Tumawag si Layla at pinaalam niya na nandun ngayon si Sora at nagpapagaling. Ang buong akala ko kasama siya ni. . . " Nabaling ang atensyon ni Sarah kay Leon nang may halong kaunting galit. "Bakit hinayaan mong mababad ng ulan si Sora? Hindi ba't ikaw ang escort niya ng gabing 'yon sa interview?"

Hindi na nakapagsalita si Leon.

_Ako ang dahilan?_

Hindi na narinig ni Leon ang sumunod na sinabi ni Sarah. Nagkubli na ang isip ng binata sa pagtugis sa sarili.

"Sandali," ani ni Yuri. "Ang interview na iyon ay nagkataon lang. Ang tunay na pakay ni Sora ng gabing iyon ay si . . ."

"Si Layla Hamilton," tapos ni Rosetta.

"Huh?"

"Ang tunay na dahilan kung bakit umuwi si Layla buhat Las Vegas ay para kay Sora." Mabilis na umagaw ng tingin si Yuri kay Leon na nanatiling walang imik.

_Huwag mo akong pagtakpan, Yuri. Hindi ko kailangan ng tulong mo._

_Walang masama sa pagsabi ng katotohanan, Leon._

Tumingin si Yuri kay Sarah. "Ang tanging pakay ko rito ay ang makipagnegosasyon sa kontrata ni Leon at nagkataon lang na magkasabay kami ni Layla na nandito ngayon sa California."

"Huwag mong sabihin na. . ."

"Na alin?" dugtong nina Mia at Anna na biglaang sumulpot sa likuran ng matangkad na dorm manager.

". . . Na ang lihim na kasintahan ni Layla ay walang iba kung hindi si Sora?" tapos ni Sarah.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Itutuloy. . .


	13. Katuparan ng Pangarap

a/n: Salamat sa mga nagtiyagang bumasa nito at nag-review mula nang umpisahan ko halos tatlong taon na ang nakakaraan (grabe, ganon na pala katagal). Humihingi ako ng pasensya sa matagal kong hindi pag-uupdate. Aaminin kong napaka-iksi ng chapter na ito para i-sum up lahat ng nangyari pero sana ay nag-enjoy kayo mula umpisa hanggang sa huling kabanatang ito.

* * *

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Selos-

_**"Katuparan ng Pangarap**__**"**_

**Ikalabintatlong Kabanata**

(isang Kaleidostar fanfic)

_akda ni: dilang-anghel_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Hindi mapigilan ni Layla ang sarili sa pagtawa. "Kanino mo naman nakuha ang balitang 'yan?"

Napakamot ng pisngi si Sora. Unti-unting umakyat ang dugo sa kanyang mukha. "Ang akala ko . . ."

"Kung ano man ang narinig mo, iyon ay walang katotohanan."

Nakahinga ng maluwag si Sora. Napansin iyon ni Layla.

Umupo si Layla sa tabi ng kama nang nakatagilid. Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Sora at inilapat sa kanyang dibdib. Dama ni Sora ang bawat pintig ng babaeng nasa harapan niya na tila ba may sinasabi.

Bumibilis ang bawat kabog.

"Sabihin mo , Sora," panimula niya."Gusto kong malaman."

"Ang alin?"

"Ang sa inyo ni Leon."

"Ha?" halos nanlaki ang mata ni Sora.

Tumingin pababa si Layla. "Napanood ko sa-"

Hindi na natapos pa ang mga katagang iyon sa paglapat ng mga labi ni Sora sa kanya. Sa gulat ni Layla naipababawan siya ng dalaga at napahiga sa kama.

"Kung ano man ang nakita mo, iyon ay walang katotohanan," bulong ng haponesa nang nakangiti.

Mahinang tumawa si Layla. "Pareho pala tayong nagseselos sa wala."

"Miss Layla."

"Sora."

"Ako pa rin ba ang pangarap mo?"

Napatango si Layla. "Mananatiling ikaw ang pangarap ko, Sora."

Halos nahihiyang ngumiti si Sora at ginapang ang kanyang kamay sa likuran ni Layla. Hinanap ang strap ng kanyang bra at tinanggal.

"Hayaan mong tuparin ko."

- W a k a s -


End file.
